The Happy Deaths of Stupid People
by The Spooky Chihuahua
Summary: IZ people killing stupid cartoon characters. I'M CHOOSING PEOPLE TO KILL SCANNELL! Wanna be one? Read chapter 13 for more info!
1. Jimmy's death! YAY!

Hi!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I'm in that mood again to kill. But guess who? RANDOM STUPID PEOPLE! YAY! And guess who gets to kill them? RANDOM INVADER ZIM CHARACTERS! YAY!  
  
So please enjoy this fic, where I send doomed things to their doom.  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
(At show)  
  
Spooky (me): HI!!!!!!!!! Guess what? NO, GUESS! I'm gonna host this show! ^_^ It's a show I host when I draw a random stupid person, to be killed by a random Invader Zim character. YAY! **Drinks coke** **draws piece of paper** YAY! Today's killer is gonna be Dib!  
  
(Dib runs up on the stage. Audience yells and screams. Someone says "YOUR HEAD IS BIG!")  
  
Dib: Hello! AND MY HEAD IS NOT BIG, THANK YOU.  
  
Spooky: Mmmmmmmmm hmmmmmmmmm. **Draws another piece of paper** YAY! Jimmy Neutron, Boy Retard, gets to die!  
  
(Jimmy runs onto stage. Audience is throwing junk at him, like GS2s and stuff. Jimmy catches a GS2, and Gaz tackles him and steals it. She runs away. Jimmy stands up, rubs his head, and walks up to Dib.)  
  
Dib: But he's a retard!!!  
  
Spooky: DUH! Another reason to kill him, Dib. Now, shake hands.  
  
Dib & Jimmy: **refuse to shake each other's hands**  
  
Spooky: I SAID SHAKE HANDS!!!!! **Forces both of them to shake hands** Good. Now, Dib, choose your weapon.  
  
(A showcase pops up. It has a ham sandwich, coke bottle and toaster)  
  
Dib: Ummmm, I guess the ham sandwich.  
  
Spooky: Good. Now both of you please step into the arena.  
  
Jimmy: What about my weapon?  
  
Spooky: DID I SAY YOU COULD HAVE A WEAPON? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! SO SHUT UP AND NEVER EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!  
  
Jimmy: **backs away**  
  
Spooky: **smiles evilly** START FIGHTING!  
  
(Lights focus around Dib and Jimmy. Dib looks like he's thinking, while Jimmy is running around in circles screaming. Dib sticks out his foot and trips Jimmy, Jimmy falls. Dib starts beating Jimmy with his ham sandwich, and Jimmy is still screaming, though this time screaming "NO, NOT THE PASTRIES!!!!" Dib continues beating, until Jimmy faints. Dib eats the sandwich and simply pokes Jimmy, and Jimmy dies.)  
  
Spooky: YAY! HE'S DEAD! **Runs around screaming this**  
  
Dib: **runs around victoriously** **screaming fan girls come, because they love Dib now even more since Dib killed the idiot Jimmy. They scream "WE LOVE YOU DIB!!!!!!!!"** ** Dib runs away**  
  
Spooky: **stops running** **all serious** Thank you for reading this insane thing. If you would like to see some idiot killed, please submit it in your review (yes, you will review) with the IZ person killing him/her. Have a happy destino. **Continues running around**  
  
  
  
A/N I already killed Rocket Power people, so don't ask them. Okay, one Zim character can kill them. BUT IT HAS TO BE A MINOR CHARACTER!!! 


	2. Squirrels can kill?

**Bangs head repeatedly against refrigerator (which is right by the computer) because "I'm still Jenny from the block" (or whatever it's called) by JLO is stuck in her head. She listens to the radio too much**  
  
Forgotten Disclaimer: Of course I own Invader Zim. JV doesn't, I do! **Winks and runs from JV**  
  
  
  
Spooky: Hello, again! Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and draw the piece of paper **draws piece of paper from bowl labeled "IZ characters"* Oh! Zim! YAY!  
  
(Zim runs up on stage)  
  
Zim: Fools. What do you call the almighty Zim for?  
  
Spooky: Well, I was gonna give u a chance to kill B.U.M but if u don't wanna..  
  
Zim: Of course I want to!  
  
Spooky: **grins madly** YAY! Doomy death to that damn B.U.M people! Now, Zim, Please choose your weapon.  
  
(Showcase pops up. In it are a giant Crunch bar, my math book, and a squirrel)  
  
Zim: I do not wish to use those stinky, human-filth weapons.  
  
Spooky: **very ticked off** THIS IS MY SHOW, AND YOU ARE GOING TO CHOOSE ON OF THOSE WEAPONS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, MISTER!  
  
Zim: **scared** Fine.I'll choose the squirrel.  
  
Spooky: WHAT?!?!?! HOW DARE YOU PICK THE SQUIRREL?!?! (I'm a squirrel lover by the way). YOU SHALL CHOOSE MY MATH BOOK!  
  
Zim: Um..okay.  
  
Spooky: Great! Now please start your battle with the ugly BUM. Remember that these are the ones who helped your show get canceled.  
  
Zim: What?!?! I had a show?  
  
Spooky: No, of course not. NOW START THE FREACKIN BATTLE!!  
  
(Once again the light focus on Zim and the bum (they don't deserve to be capitalized). Bum stand there, looking like the stupid people they are. Zim looks at my math book questionably. He thinks of a way to use it. He decides to just bang it against their sorry little heads. The bums don't make a sound; to dumb to realize that they are being beat to death. Zim *accidentally* tears my math book apart (YAY! NO MORE MATH FOR MOI!). Then he decides to grab the squirrel from the showcase.)  
  
Spooky: WHAT?!?!?  
  
(The battle continues, ignoring Spooky. Zim sets the squirrel loose, which is now rabid. The squirrel bites the bum until they bleed to death.)  
  
Zim: I AM ZIM, THE ONE WHO KILLED THE BUM!!  
  
Spooky: Yay, they're dead! **Runs around screaming this**  
  
Zim's fangirls: **chase Zim (after all, he did kill them), doing the same thing Dib's fangirls did to him** **Zim calls GIR and they fly away**  
  
Dib: **runs on stage** See, I told you he was an alien!  
  
Spooky: Dib...**death glare** Zim is not an alien. Say that or I'll set me rabid squirrel loose on you. **Holds rabid squirrel up**  
  
Dib: **realizing what he got himself into** Um, Zim is not an alien! Don't make me rabid! **Runs off set**  
  
Spooky: Sorry if this story sucks, It's kinda 3 in the morning, and I'm too lazy to go get a coke. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, remember in your review to tell me who to kill next. BTW, it doesn't have to be a nick show. It can be a pop singer for all I care. But if you say somebody I don't know, sorry!  
  
R&R!  
  
**Continues to bang head against refrigerator because that damn song is STILL stuck in her head**  
  
I'm still; I'm still Jenny from the block. Used to have a little, now I have a lot..**faints**  
  
A/N: I think that's how it goes.mostly the "Jenny" part is repeating in my head. **shivers and puts in her "Good Charlotte" CD** 


	3. Spooky Powers of Doom in a cardboard box

You know, I had a weird a dream once. Dib and Zim were chasing each other down the hallway in Barclay Towers (it's a hotel in VA beach. That's where I stayed when I went there. Anyway..) Dib yelled" I'm going to get you, Zim!" and continued running down the hall. They got to the end, and they were two toasters there. They each threw their fist into a toaster and pulled out a toast bird. o.O It kind of scared me...I know there is more to it but I can't remember it..  
  
Anyway, back to me story, which I'm pretty sure, is the reason you clicked on this link.  
  
Spooky: **almost asleep* hello. Welcome to the Happy Death of Stupid People Show. I'm your host, Spooky **jabs hand on her direction** . Now, today's death and killer are already chosen, thanks to Nightmare Kitty. Please welcome Gaz,  
  
(Gaz walks on stage playing her GS2, ignoring everybody in the audience) And please boo Courtney Grippling from As Told by Ginger!  
  
(Courtney walks up on the stage with the "It's Courtney" song playing in the background. People are throwing cans and junk at her. She finally makes it to the stage)  
  
Spooky: Thank you. Now Gaz, please choose your weapon (showcase pops up. In it are a box of Spooky Powers, pencil, and a guinea pig)  
  
Gaz: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! **Plays GS2**  
  
Spooky: I SAID YOU WERE GONNA KILL CG, SO YOU'RE GONNA DO IT, OR I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU GS2 AWAY FROM YOU!!!!!  
  
CG: What? What about MY weapon?  
  
Spooky: **glares at CG**  
  
CG: **shuts up*  
  
Gaz: **thinks** Fine. I'll have the box of Spooky Powers.  
  
(Spooky hands Gaz the cardboard box of Spooky Powers)  
  
Spooky: Now will you both step into the arena?  
  
CG: But my clothes!!! They might get dirty! **Gasp**  
  
Spooky: Like I give a fuck. BATTLE! NOW!  
  
(Gaz and CG step into the arena. Gaz opens the box of SP and throws the box at CG. CG runs around screaming. Gaz decides to use the SP, so she uses them to send CG against the wall. Then she created a big ball of doom and threw at CG. CG's final words were "But I just got my hair done!" She dies)  
  
Spooky: **sleepy** yay. Gaz killed CG. Can I go to sleep now?  
  
(People try to congratulate Gaz, but she just stares at them 'till they go away. She picks up her GS2 and walks off the stage)  
  
Spooky: Please R&R people, PLEASE!!!!!!!! Stay tuned for Darwin of the Wild Thornberries to be killed next! 


	4. Guns and GIR

OMG, I opened up my mail and sceamed. SO many review alerts! I'm so happy now! I'm gonna dedicate the next chapter to killing ATBG (as told by ginger), kay?  
  
*  
  
Spooky: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Drinks coke** I want all of you to welcome me friend, GIR.  
  
(GIR runs up to the stage yelling "TACOS!")  
  
Spooky: And please insult this stinky person named Darwin.  
  
(Darwin walks through the crowd. Trash and rotten food are thrown at him. He stops momentarily to catch a rotten tomato in his mouth.)  
  
Spooky: HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Darwin finally gets up to the stage, and stands by GIR)  
  
Spooky: GIR, please choose your weapon.  
  
(A showcase pops up. In it are real weapons, like a gun, some swords, and a frozen taco.)  
  
GIR: I want the taco! Wait, no...... Yes...no.... Wait.....yes....no..yes.....no...yes....no....yes...no...yes...  
  
Spooky: Since you can't decide, I'm gonna pick you a weapon! You get the gun!  
  
GIR: Yay! The gun!  
  
(Spooky throws her hand into the showcase and pulls out the gun. She hands it to GIR)  
  
Spooky: **blood gushes out of her hand** **decides to ignore it because she really wants to see GIR kick Darwin's sorry little ass** START BATTLING, PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
(Lights focus on the two idiots. GIR twirls the gun around, unsure how to use it. Darwin takes it from him and decides to teach GIR how to use the weapon. Darwin shoots himself in the head, demonstrating and dies. GIR shrugs his shoulders and opens a can of Poop.)  
  
Spooky: **notices a puddle of blood under her hand** EEK! MY HAND!! **Runs to hospital, which is 15 miles away** **goes back to door and sticks her head in the doorway** Um, thank you for watching/reading my show! Don't forget to review! **Faints of blood loss**  
  
GIR: **sings Doom Song** 


	5. ATBG

WeirdCreepyGuy: Spooky isn't here yet, so I'm gonna entertain you with clips from the Zim X-mas special.  
  
Clip one:  
  
Zim: Ho ho ho! Santa has returned for all the good little boys and girls of the world... to announce a new Christmas tradition! The crowd gasps and murmurs. Zim: It's the Yuletide helping of Santa to build a giant teleporter capable of sending all humans to their doom! Zim chuckles. Zim: My Labor Sleighs will take you to the North Pole, where you will build the teleporter! The Labor Sleighs lower down into the stadium. Audience member: Will being teleported to our doom be fun and Christmasey? Zim: Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Of course it will, you hideous fool!  
  
Clip2:  
  
Dib (o.s.): What's the matter, Santa!?!  
  
Zim turns around to see Dib standing on the stage.  
  
Zim: Dib!  
  
Dib: How do we know this is the real Santa!?!  
  
Zim sits down in his throne.  
  
Zim: Eh, of course I'm Santa! I have robot elves!  
  
The Lawn Elves shoot lasers from their eyes up into the air.  
  
Crowd: Ooooooh!  
  
Crowd member: Robot elves!! Just like in the stories!  
  
Dib: What stories had robot elves? Everybody, remember last Christmas when you though that escaped Gorilla was Santa?  
  
Crowd member: He wasn't!?!  
  
Spooky: **jumps out of hidden broom closet** I am to here! Now stop creeping people out. Oh yeah, that was taken from www.thescarymonkeyshow.com.  
  
Forgotten Disclaimer: Happy July! If I owned Zim, then Zim would still be on the air, and Nick would be dead.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Spooky: Hullo! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for reviewing! Reviews make me happy. So does this show. I'll begin now. Will the ATBG cast please step out?  
  
(ATBG cast steps out of nowhere. Actually, it's just Ginger and Carl. I'm too lazy to kill all of them)  
  
Spooky: Now will the killers step out  
  
(Ms. Bitters (People seem to really want her to kill somebody) and Almighty Tallest Purple out)  
  
Spooky: Now Ms. Bitters, will you please choose your doomed weapon. You are killing **chooses piece of paper** Ginger.  
  
(A showcase pops up. In it are girlie stuff, like gel pens, hair clips, and a rabid cow)  
  
Ms. Bitters: I want the doomed gel pen. **Eye twitches**  
  
Spooky: **backs away** The Battle begins...in a 30 minutes. I gotta watch my show!  
  
Reviewers: You're gonna miss the death of ginger just because of a stupid show?  
  
Spooky: Well, now that you put it that way...START IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I TELL YOU!  
  
(Ginger stands there, twirling her hair around her finger. Ms. Bitters stares and her twitches, and mutters something that sounds like "Doom". Ms. Bitters looks at the gel pen, and decides to stab Ginger with it. Ginger is preoccupied with painting her nails, so doesn't notice the gel pen sticking out of her chest. Ms. Bitters looks more mad than usual. Ginger is drying her nails, and looks down and finally sees that gel pen sticking out of her heart. She screams and falls over dead.)  
  
Spooky: Can somebody remove this body?  
  
Janitor Dude1: Sure!  
  
Janitor Dude2: Only for Spooky, the host of this show!  
  
(Both pick up Ginger's body and throw it in the fire, which is right beside the stage)  
  
Spooky: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! **Stabs both janitors with broomsticks. They die** OOPS... Um, you didn't see that. Just delete it from your sorry minds. **Pulls out flashy thing like in MIB. Puts sunglasses on. Flashes the memory thing. Takes sunglasses off** Anyway..Purple, you're gonna kill Carl. But you gotta wait for an hour. I have to watch Letterman. He was the one who showed the world that bowling balls could float.....  
  
Audience: you're gonna watch that idiot instead of killing Carl?  
  
Spooky: yes, Yes I am. AND HE'S NOT AN IDIOT! **Throws fire at audience**  
  
Random Audience member: **catches on fire** **screaming** AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!THE LIGHT!!!!! PAIN!!!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!! EEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!! **Dies**  
  
(Audience back away from the body, which is still on fire and smoking)  
  
Audience: Of course you can watch the genius, Letterman,  
  
Spooky: Thank you. **Watches Letterman**  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Spooky: Okay, I'm done. Where was I? **Looks at the killers and cast of ATBG. They're asleep. ** WAKE UP! **Zaps them with lightning. They wake up. Carl's hair is on fire. He doesn't notice** Purple, can you please choose your weapon?  
  
(A showcase pops up. In it are: a toaster, Brittany Spears CD, and refrigerator.)  
  
Purple: Toaster!  
  
(Spooky takes out a key, and nods her head, because this time she won't break the glass. She opens it up and grabs the toaster. She hands it to Purple)  
  
Spooky: Wow, you chose fast. Unlike some other people, I might add. **Stares at GIR, Zim, and other people that took forever to choose** Anyway, please start.  
  
(Purple grabs the toaster and goes over to a plug. He plugs it in and makes toast. Carl's hair is still on fire, but is slowly going out.)  
  
Spooky: WHAT? We're not making toast Purple! Now kill Carl!  
  
(Purple ignores Spooky. The toast pops up out of the toaster. Purple catches it and eats a bite. Then he throws the rest at Carl. Carl stands there. The toast hits Carl's head, goes through the skull, and lands in his small, puny brain. He falls over dead.)  
  
Spooky: YAY! They're dead! And I have coke! **Hugs case of coke** Oh yeah. There's this little voice in the back of my head telling me to say this. IZ PEOPLE CAN'T KILL ME, OKAY? There, all said. I will only use JtHM characters as a last resort. Meaning when I run out of IZ main people (and a few minors) I'll use them k? But you gotta wait 'till that happens. BYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
If you tell me what platypus in Spanish is I'll let you kill someone, okay? You gotta log in though, to win. 


	6. OVEN!

Wow, somebody got the platypus thing right. It was ornitorrinco. Thank you Spanish Dictionary! Yeah, I M N Invader, I'll let you kill somebody soon, okay? You gotta wait though...Sorry. ( I hate making people wait.  
  
*  
  
Spooky: **looks at notepad where all deaths are written down at** **eye bulge** What did I get myself into? WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO??? Ow...**Audience member throws a coke can at her** Fine, I'll stop rambling.**mutters gibberish** People really want to see Ms. Bitters kill people. Well, quite a lot of people. So, Ms. Bitters, can you please step out again?  
  
(Ms. Bitters steps out of nowhere. I have no clue where she came from)  
  
Spooky: Angelica (from the Rugrats), Tommy (also from the Rugrats), Ed (from Ed, Edd, and Eddy), **tries to read handwriting** Oh, that's all. Anyway..Ms. Bitters, here is your fish.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Doomed child, you gave me....a fish?  
  
Spooky: Yes, yes I did. AND I'M NOT A CHILD! **hisses all scary-like** saria64 wanted Ed to die by a fish. SO there! **Sticks tongue out immaturely** Yeah, Ed, get out and walk over to the arena.  
  
(Ms. Bitters and Ed walk over to the arena, well, actually she chased Ed but that doesn't matter. Spooky isn't paying much attention to them, more or less interested in the stuff she is gonna download. Ms. Bitters hisses and Ed stands there, and says something stupid that sounds like "Is there corn in you ears, mister?". Ms. Bitters looks mad at the remark, and smacks Ed with the fish. Spooky's attention snaps back toward the fight and yells "ya know, ED stands for Emotionally Disturbed." The two ignore her, well, Ms. Bitters ignores her, and Ed is to stupid to do that. Ms. Bitters is now smacking Ed with the fish repeatedly and Ed falls over. Ms. Bitters lays the fish on his head, then she steps on the fish. This move kills him.)  
  
Spooky: **attention focused on WinMix** WHAT?!?! I'M GONNA DOWNLOAD "the Nightmare Begins" whether you like it or not! **clicks mouse repeatedly** **audience stares at her, she comes back to reality** Oh yeah, I'm hosting a show. **chuckles** Um, next death is...Tommy. Yes, Tommy. Him. **eyes fill with hatred** Kill him Ms. Bitters. KILL HIM!!!!!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Don't I need a doomed weapon?  
  
Spooky: Oh yeah...  
  
(THE Showcase pops up. The items in it are: an oven, paper clip, and a pillow)  
  
Ms. Bitters: I want the oven.  
  
Spooky: **stares** Okay..Whatever..EEK PAPERCLIP GUY! **Paper clip guy from Microsoft Word** **hides him quickly**  
  
Audience: **are used to sudden insane outbursts by now**  
  
(Ms. Bitters moves the oven to the center of the arena, while Tommy is just crawling around, like babies do. She plugs the oven up and picks up Tommy. Tommy smiles happily, thinking that there are cookies in the oven. Ms. Bitters sticks the baby in the oven, and turns the knob to "broil". A couple of minutes later, you hear Tommy's screams from inside the oven. Ms. Bitters smiles evilly, and opens the door, so the crowd can see the remains of the evil toddler.)  
  
Spooky: Am I done yet? **looks at list** **sighs** Nope..I don't think I'll ever be done...Oh, yay! Angelica! I hate her so much! She is such a snob and deserves to die! SHE DESRVES IT SO MUCH! Ms. Bitters, please choose the remaining weapons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ms. Bitters: The.[dun dun dun dunnnnnnn] paper clip of doom!  
  
Spooky: Good choice. Now begin your killing, please.  
  
(Angelica and Ms. Bitters go to the arena. Ms. Bitters unfolds the paper clip, making it all straight and stuff. Angelica is brushing her kitty, and Ms. Bitters heads towards her. Angelica is oblivious to the fact that the creepy teacher is about to stab her with the paper clip. The teacher starts stabbing her stomach, and blood gushes out. Angelica dies.)  
  
Spooky: Yay! She's dead! Go away Ms. Bitters, and never come back!  
  
(Ms. Bitters flies threw the wall)  
  
Spooky: I bet my story is going from bad to worse, isn't it? Well, I'm not hyper right now, so that may be the problem. Oh well. Review anyway! Damn it! I lost that list! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THAT LIST? DO you? No, you don't. Actually, it only took 3 minutes to write but..  
  
Note to people: Spooky stands for The Spooky Chihuahua, I'm just to damn lazy to write that every single time..  
  
Note to People2: I'm writing these deaths because the reviews command me! THEY COMMAND ME! **Eye twitches** Now please continue your sorry lives and review my story. REVIEW! 


	7. Holly and her Fire

Spooky: **screaming** HI! I'm hyper! **Runs around screaming GIR quotes**  
  
Holly: Damn you, Spooky:  
  
Spooky: **stops screaming** This is my CO-host, Holly. Say hi, Holly!  
  
Holly: They say hi to me and die **eye twitches (ET)**  
  
Spooky: Whatever! Oh, I got rid of my list problem.  
  
Holly: Yay. We care sooooooooooo much.  
  
Spooky: YOU SHOULD! Anyway, yes, Evil Ducky, you got the Spanish thing right. **Hears tank starting up in the distance**  
  
Holly: Wow.  
  
Spooky: Sorry, I M N Invader (Invader Z! I spelt your name wrong. So........SORRY!  
  
Holly: **ET** WILL YOU SHUT UP AND KILL SOMEBODY ALREADY?!?!?  
  
Spooky: Okay! Please welcome Professor Membrane (PM)!  
  
(PM flies in, his face on his floating screen thing.)  
  
Spooky: What?!?! You're supposed to be live! LIVE I TELL YOU!  
  
Holly: **ET**  
  
PML **walks through door** But I am live!  
  
Spooky: **satisfied** Good. Now boo Pika-  
  
(Pikachu falls from ceiling and lands on Holly)  
  
Holly: **ET** **Eyes fill with hatred** Well, fuck you, you electric mouse! **Takes out cigarette lighter and tries to set Pikachu on fire**  
  
Spooky: No Holly! Don't do that! That's PM's job! Um, PM, are you still here?  
  
PM: **making toast** I am making (dramatic pause) TOAST!  
  
Holly: **eyes widen. She likes toast** MINE! **Tackles PM, steals toast, and runs out of the building**  
  
Spooky: **blinks** Well, that was strange. **PM is sobbing now. He lost his beloved toast. ** **Pokes PM** Can you stop sobbing now?  
  
PM: **regains control of himself** Yes, yes I can. I need..... WEAPONS!  
  
Spooky: You're right!  
  
(A showcase pops up. In it is: a fire truck, a Rugrats doll, and Zim's voot cruiser)  
  
Zim: **appears out of nowhere** Why is my voot cruiser, I mean pig, doing here? TELL ZIM!  
  
Spooky: **tear slides down cheek, and then she turns all mad** WELL FINE, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DAMN PIG! **Throws pig at Zim**  
  
Zim: **goes away with voot cruiser, I mean pig**  
  
PM: I want the Rugrats doll!  
  
Spooky: **happy now** You, demented Pikachu, where you be?  
  
(Pikachu pops out of trash can)  
  
Spooky: Ewwwwwwwwww...THAT'S JUST NASTY! Battle time! ^_^  
  
(Pikachu and PM step into the arena. I need to tell you about the arena, yes? It's a circle. Yes, a circle with food stands around it. Do not ask me how they got there, they just are! Back to the battle. Pikachu tries to shock PM, but he keeps on shocking the opposite way, instead, shocking some guy. PM throws the doll at Pikachu. Everything goes slow motion. The doll is halfway there, and Holly pops up out of nowhere. She grins evilly, takes out her cigarette lighter, and sets the doll on fire. It catches on fire and is engulfed by flames. She disappears. The audience and Spooky's gazes slowly follow the doll. It smacks into the doll, remember slow-mo. Pikachu flips over yelling "Piiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaa" and lands on his back. Then he gets engulfed in flames. Everything returns to a normal rate.)  
  
Holly: **appears and walks over to Pikachu** TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING RODENT! **Kicks Pikachu's body**  
  
Spooky: How'd you get here?  
  
Holly: DO NOT QUESTION MY POWERS! **ET**  
  
Spooky: **backs away** You scare me so much. So, much. Erm, review! PLEASE! FOR MY TWISTED MIND!  
  
Announcer guy: **talking really fast** Spooky is not the cause for any deaths or injuries. She means not to insult you if your name is Holly, and she apologizes if it is.  
  
Spooky: You know on the F.B.I of Doom?  
  
Holly: Yeah...**ET**  
  
Spooky: Well, if you read it, it says "F.B.I warning of doom-" and stuff like that. And then it says "or we will hunt you down like the dirty monkey you are! We will force you to wear moose skin and sing folk tunes while riding a greased pig. I am riding the pig right now. The pig is smelly!" Well, I think it says that or something like that. Oh well. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I'm only gonna update on the weekends, okay? 'Cause I can only get hyper on Saturday and Friday. SORRY! 


	8. Army tanks

Spooky: Hello!  
  
Holly: Hi **ET**  
  
Spooky: **screaming** I'M STILL HYPER! **Runs around screaming**  
  
Holly: Since poor Spooky has gone insane **ET**, I'm going to say stuff today. Today we will be killing Super Duper Sumos. Yes, them. **ET** DON'T YOU HATE THEM SO MUCH? Now please welcome Evil Ducky!  
  
(A girl riding a tank, laughing madly comes crashing through the walls.)  
  
Holly: And here's SDS.  
  
(SDS walks in. Ya know, just walking.)  
  
Holly: **eyes fill with hatred** DIE YOU FUCKING MORONS! **Picks up dishwasher and throws it at them**  
  
SDS: **get hit by the dishwasher, but nothing serious happens, well, except for them screaming "BUTT"**  
  
Spooky: **stops screaming** Damn it, Holly, I know you want to kill everybody that comes on here (well, except for IZ people, of course), But this is Evil Ducky's turn and-  
  
(Evil Ducky rides the tank over to the arena, and for some bizarre reason, the SDS follows her. She is laughing in a crazed way now, and rides the tank over them, over and over and over again. They die. She falls off the tank and yells "I'm okay!" and then disappears.)  
  
Spooky: **blinks** Well, that doesn't happen often.  
  
Holly: **looking at the bodies** **eyes fill with hatred AGAIN** **throws another dishwasher at them, and all the dishes fall out on their sad, little heads**  
  
(All of a sudden the whole IZ cast appears at of nowhere.)  
  
Holly: Huh?  
  
Spooky: **sings doom song VERY LOUDLY**  
  
IZ Cast: **follows Spooky's lead**  
  
Holly: I hate my life.. **Sings doom song**  
  
Audience: **sings doom song*  
  
Evil Ducky: **appears out of nowhere and starts singing the doom song**  
  
Holly: **rips her hair out** I CAN'T TAKE THE DOOM! **Runs out of building screaming gibberish**  
  
Everybody except Holly: **shrugs shoulders and continues singing doom song**  
  
  
  
A/N: If you are offended Evil Ducky, I didn't mean to! I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU! 


	9. Country ain't country no more

Holly: **bored** Hello, and welcome to this creepy show called "The Happy Deaths of Stupid People". Honest to God, why are you reading this? It's by a twisted author whose mind is....TWISTED!  
  
Spooky: **lands on stage**  
  
Holly: Where'd you come from?  
  
Spooky: **GIR like** I don't know  
  
Holly: **O.o** You're creepy. Anyway, Please welcome your favorite robot, and if he isn't, THEN MAKE HIM BE! GIR, will you please step out?  
  
(GIR jumps through the window)  
  
Holly: Why is everybody jumping?  
  
Spooky: WHO CARES? Now here comes Travis Tritt. I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE THE REASON FOR MY BROTHER'S OBSESSION WITH COUNTRY! YOU! **Points at him**  
  
(Travis Tritt appears)  
  
Holly: **restraining Spooky** **smiles weakly** GIR, would you care for a weapon?  
  
GIR: Oranges hate me! **Cries**  
  
Holly: **-_-** **pats GIR on the head** Of course they do, GIR.  
  
(THE showcase pops up)  
  
Holly: But I didn't say anything!  
  
Spooky: **still restrained** Screw you Travis Tritt, and all your other country music singers. SCREW ALL OF YOU!  
  
Holly: **pushes Spooky onto the ground and steps on her head, to keep her from getting up**  
  
Spooky: **mutters something that sounds like "Fuck you Travis Tritt" but her head is pressed to the ground**  
  
Holly: **sighs** Now THE showcase can pop up.  
  
(The weapons inside THE showcase pop up. In it are a pig, Need4Speed2, and an N64. Don't ask me how that got in there)  
  
GIR: The Pig needs me!  
  
Holly: Does that mean you want the pig?  
  
GIR: Maybeeeeeeeee..  
  
Holly: I guess that means you want the pig.  
  
(The pig flies from the showcase and floats next to GIR)  
  
Spooky: Why is it floating?  
  
Holly: I thought I restrained you?  
  
Spooky: Weeeeeeeeelllllll..  
  
Holly: Why is my life so miserable? WHY?!?!?! You can begin to battle now.  
  
(GIR rides the pig into the ring. TT (Travis Tritt) walks into the ring singing "Modern Bonnie and Clyde". GIR giggles at the pig, and hugs it. The pig doesn't like hugs, so it goes berserk. GIR has tears in his eyes, and he watches the piggy wreak havoc upon the 'poor' country singer. The Pig attacks his guitar, and pulls all the strings out. TT stops singing that song he was singing, and then sings "It's a Great Day to Be Alive")  
  
Spooky: YOU BET IT IS!  
  
Holly: Spooky...  
  
(The pig explodes, but it still hasn't destroyed TT. GIR walks over TT and smacks him screaming "YOU KILLED THE PIG! YOU KILLEDED HIM!" TT blows up.)  
  
Holly: How did he blow up?  
  
Spooky: WHO GIVES A DAMN? He's dead! So DEAD! **Runs around screaming**  
  
Holly: **sighs** God save us all.. 


	10. Holly finally gets to burn something

Holly: Hello. Welcome-  
  
(Dib walks through the wall)  
  
Dib: I'm here!  
  
Holly: Wha.? You're not supposed to be here yet! Spooky hasn't come here yet!  
  
Dib: Oh, I got rid of her.  
  
Cut to Dib's Memory.  
  
(Spooky: HEY DIB!  
  
Dib: Hi Spooky! Let me tell you something.  
  
Spooky: Uh huh!  
  
Dib: **leans over and whispers something in Spooky's ear. Her eyes grow wide. **  
  
Spooky: OH GOD NO! Zzziiimm? As A LEEGGO? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **screams and runs into wall**)  
  
Holly: Was that your revenge?  
  
Dib: Maybe.**grins**  
  
Holly: **-_-** Anyway, Dib, guess who you're gonna kill?  
  
Dib: You think I know that?  
  
Holly: Well, you are the smartest person on IZ, I guess.  
  
Dib: WHAT'D YOU MEAN, 'I GUESS."?  
  
Holly: You know perfectly well what I mean. Are you gonna guess, or not?  
  
Dib: Well, if I guess, what happens if I get the first one wrong?  
  
Holly: You go up there. **points to ceiling where some chains are hanging down from**  
  
Dib: **eyes grow wide** Fine, I won't guess.  
  
Holly: Honestly...Anyway, here are the remaining Rugrats, meaning Phil, Lil, and Chuckie.  
  
(The three fall through the ceiling and land on holly)  
  
Holly: FUCK YOU THREE! Grrrrrrrrr..**takes out lighter really quickly**  
  
Dib: I thought I was supposed to kill them?  
  
Holly: YOU'LL WAIT YOUR TURN! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET PISSED OFF!  
  
Dib: Well now I know.  
  
Holly: You suuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee do!  
  
Dib: **Ahem** My weapon?  
  
Holly: **head snaps back to Dib** Uh yeah, sure whatever.  
  
(THE showcase pops up. In it are: GameBoy, lava lamp, and ummmmmmmmm a cell phone)  
  
Dib: those are crappy weapons.  
  
Holly: They're all crappy. Get used to it. NOW CHOOSE!  
  
Dib: I guess the lava lamp.  
  
Holly: Against whom?  
  
Dib: What do you mean by that?  
  
Holly: MY GOD, DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING? AGAINST WHICH RUGRAT!  
  
Dib: Oh....Lil.  
  
Holly: **mutters "finally" and Dib walks into the arena**  
  
(Oh, another battle! Yay. Dib looked down at his lava lamp and frowned, trying to figure out how to use it. He got an idea and took out the bottle part. You know the part with the lava in it? Yeah, that part. He held it up and walked over to Lil. Lil stood there and drooled while he walked over there. He hit her on the head with it, causing a concussion and killing her somehow.)  
  
Dib: Well that was short.  
  
Holly: **lighting fire under Chuckie** Really?  
  
Dib: Yeah- Hey! I'm supposed to kill him!  
  
Holly: **Chuckie bursts into flames and she grins evilly l** Not anymore.  
  
Dib: Do I get new weapons?  
  
Holly: **happy that she finally got to kill somebody** Mmm hmm.  
  
(THE-God, don't you get it now? In it was: a laptop, CD player, and one of those portable fans.)  
  
Dib: I guess the fan.  
  
Holly: For once you didn't argue with Me..  
  
Dib: What do you mean by-  
  
(THE BATTLE BEGINS! Robot arms come out and drag Dib over to the arena, where he sees Phil. He squirts Phil with water and Phil grins happily. Dib takes apart the fan and throws it on the baby, and the water conducts electricity you know, so Phil was electrocuted.)  
  
Dib: That was short. Holly: Yes, it was. Bye now! **pushes Dib out the door**  
  
(The ceiling falls on top of Holly)  
  
Holly: **comes out rubble** FUCK YOU CEILNG! I WILL PLAN SWEET REVENGE! I WILL! YOU'LL SEE! **some plaster falls on her and she faints**  
  
Spooky: **walks in with slurpie and drinks it** So, what did I miss? Hey holly! 


	11. ELECTRIC STAPLERS! neat, huh?

I M N Invader (Invader Z, you need to tell me who to kill and stuff. Like your weapon, all that crap. Because I will put you in here! I keep all my promises, well, actually don't, but... You won the platypus thing and you're gonna kill somebody!  
  
*  
  
Spooky: I'm so bored..  
  
Holly: I hate you.  
  
Spooky: that's great.  
  
Holly: **ET**  
  
Spooky: anyway...please welcome..Minimoose!  
  
(Minimoose comes flying in, squeaking)  
  
Minimoose: squeak!  
  
Spooky: Aw, it squeaked! ^_^  
  
Holly: you're weird. Anyway, here is the least favorite human on nick, Tiana.  
  
(Tiana comes in dancing and singing. Holly covers her ears)  
  
Holly: My God, she's horrible.  
  
Spooky: SHOWCASE!  
  
(THE showcase pops up. In it is: the Tiana CD, an electric stapler-  
  
Spooky: **eyes grow wide** an ELECTRIC STAPLER? Those things rock! I mean, you just put the paper under it, and it automatically staples the paper! It's so cool! (a/n: my friend jasmine is obsessed with the electric stapler. Every time we walk into Mr. Wilhelm's room she yells "the electric stapler! Heather, staple your paper with it!" And we just stare at her.)  
  
Holly: you need to visit the mental hospital.  
  
Spooky: I've already been there a couple of times.  
  
Holly: why doesn't that surprise me?  
  
Spooky: does anything surprise you?  
  
Holly: no, not really. Hey, this conversation is going anywhere.  
  
Spooky: so?  
  
Holly: well, wasn't Minimoose going to kill Tiana?  
  
Spooky: oh yeah...but Minimoose needs a weapon.  
  
Holly: you only gave two options.  
  
Spooky: and the third weapon is-  
  
(All of a sudden this lady comes in screaming)  
  
Holly: who are you?  
  
CrazyLady: can't you see that if we let boy scouts in the church, they'll leave trash around?  
  
Spooky: what?  
  
CrazyLady: see? You dropped a pine needle on the floor! You must pay!  
  
Holly: what pine needle?  
  
CrazyLady: The boy scouts stole the printer paper! And that is why we don't want anyone younger than me in the church! (a/n: this is some lady at my church. Her name is Mrs. Hoover, and she hates everybody that's younger than her. She is 58. So I don't think anybody here is 59. I hope not anyway.)  
  
Spooky: Shut up! **paralyzes Mrs. Hoover**  
  
Holly: oh, how did you do that? (then all these little cub scouts come in screaming and yelling. They pick up Mrs. Hoover and the mob runs out of the building. Mrs. Hoover tries to scream, but she can't, because she is paralyzed. ^-^)  
  
Spooky: **blinks** well that doesn't happen a lot.  
  
Holly: nothing happens. Now, what is the third weapon?  
  
Spooky: it's a GBA!  
  
Holly: do I dare question you?  
  
Spooky: Nope!  
  
Minimoose: Squeak!  
  
Spooky: 'kay! Here's the stapler!  
  
Holly: Hold on, how did you know what he said? (a/n: I have no clue what gender Minimoose is. All I know it that he squeaks. So he is gonna be a boy. Why? I don't know)  
  
Spooky: Squeak?  
  
Holly:...  
  
(lights focus on Minimoose and Tiana. Tiana is still singing, and Minimoose is squeaking, trying to cover the horrible sound. Sadly, it doesn't work. Holly's eye is twitching, and she looks bothered. Minimoose is carrying the stapler on his head. Don't ask how, he just was. Anyway, Tiana is now dancing, and she dances near Minimoose. She throws out her hands, and one of them lands under the stapler. She screams, but forgets about it and continues singing. Minimoose flies near her head, and the stapler attacks. She FINALLY dies. )  
  
Spooky: I told you electric staplers rule!  
  
Holly: **pushes Spooky onto the ground** Shut up.  
  
Spooky: **gets up and dusts herself off** Nah, I'm just gonna bother you.  
  
Holly: **looks at Spooky likes she's strange and walks out of building**  
  
Spooky: **shrugs shoulders** I MADE COOKIES! TAKE A COOKIE! **holds out cookie jar** THEY'RE YOUR CHOICE OF FLAVOR! AND THEY'RE ONLY POISINED IF YOU'RE A FLAMER!  
  
*  
  
Note to Saje: Yeah, I kill MC. Just describe him a little..  
  
A/N: PLEASE STOP SENDING IN DEATH WISHES! PLEASE! Or I'll go crazy. I have enough already! I know it's not fair but..I can't do like 100 of them. 


	12. TOOTHBRUSHES! YAY!

A/N: Jhonen is the voice of Minimoose? Well there's another thing I learned today. I need to watch the credits or something. Credits are boring.I show my ignorance too much.. **Mutters**  
  
*  
  
Spooky: **doing something. I don't know what. You choose**  
  
Holly: 'lo.  
  
Spooky: Huh?  
  
Holly: Say hello idiot.  
  
Spooky: Oh. HI!  
  
Holly: Welcome to this show.  
  
Spooky: And Welcome.. ZIM!  
  
(Zim appears out of nowhere)  
  
Zim: Why is ZIM here? And.. you! **Points to Spooky**  
  
Spooky: What, me?  
  
Holly: Remember the voot cruiser? Huh? You've made a lot of enemies.  
  
Spooky: THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT! SO SHUT UP!  
  
Holly: you know it's not a lie. **Grins evilly**  
  
Spooky: I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF-  
  
Zim: Did you not hear the mighty ZIM? Why I am I here?  
  
Holly: To kill MC. The Mexican jerk.  
  
Spooky: Of course.**grins**  
  
(This short Mexican guy falls from the ceiling and lands-  
  
Holly: GODDAMNIT! Why does everybody land on me? HUH? TELL ME!  
  
MC: Shut up!  
  
Holly: Excuse me, what did you say?  
  
MC: SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!  
  
(The audience "ooooooohhhhhs" and so does Spooky)  
  
Spooky: **sniggers**  
  
Holly: **turns on Spooky** Shut up.  
  
Zim: NOBODY HAS ANSWERED THE MIGHTY ZIM! Spooky: You're not mighty Zim.  
  
Zim: Ah, yes, BUT I AM ZIM!  
  
Spooky: Your point?  
  
Zim: Zim does not know the answer..  
  
(Holly and MC are now fighting)  
  
Spooky: I thought Zim was supposed to kill him..  
  
(Security guards come and break the two up. Holly has a black eye. MC's lip is bleeding, and he has two black eyes)  
  
Holly: Fine. Zim, you can kill him.  
  
Spooky: -_-  
  
(THE showcase pops up. In it are: a basketball, toothbrush, and...a box of LEGOS)  
  
Zim: Why can't I just use something normal?  
  
Spooky: **eyes grow wide** Norrrmaal? **screams**  
  
Holly: This is supposed to be humor. Killing people with serious things isn't that funny. Well, at least compared to death by toothbrush. SO I suggest that you take that. **points to toothbrush**  
  
Zim: Does it have lasers?  
  
Holly: Sure. Whatever your pitiful heart desires.  
  
Zim: Heart?  
  
Spooky: Don't ask, Zim. Don't ask at all.  
  
(Zim struts into the arena. Wait, would you call it strutting? Zim walked over here, walking in that way he does and MC walked over there to, bragging about how good he could throw the ball and stuff like that.anyway.Zim pulled out the toothbrush and stared at it. All of a sudden a picture of Robot-Mom and the toothbrush came into mind. "Yes.yes.I AM A GENIUS!" he yelled, and MC stared at him like, 'What the hell?' . Zim walked over to MC, grinning, and shoves the toothbrush into his mouth. He begins brushing furiously, and the brush digs into the gums, which digs into his bones and-Hold on, are there bones in your mouth? I don't think at 12:31, if you haven't noticed. So the toothbrush was scrubbed harder and harder until it "accidentally" got stuck in his throat. Poor Zim didn't know what choking was, so he stood there, while MC choked and died.)  
  
Holly: **grins and pulls out gun. She shoots the gun repeatedly at MC's head**  
  
Spooky: He is dead, ya know.  
  
Holly: Yeah, but it is still fun to kill people twice.  
  
Spooky: you can't do that.  
  
Holly: OH YEAH, WELL THEN PROVE IT!  
  
Spooky: No. It's just logical.  
  
Holly: I will get revenge!  
  
Spooky: You're still trying to get revenge on the ceiling.  
  
Holly: Your point?  
  
Spooky: Well.. I was just saying..  
  
Holly: SHUT UP! 


	13. I LUV COFFEE! SCREW YOU MATH EXAMS!

I had exams today. x.x I know I got a bad grade in math... English was just annoying and I have to destroy Mark Twain now.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Spooky: Closed dots mean it is a solution!  
  
Holly: What?  
  
Spooky: You dare mock me calculator, huh?  
  
Holly: What are you saying?  
  
Spooky: -1+1= 0!  
  
Holly: I'm not gonna ask....  
  
Spooky: OPEN DOTS ARE NOT A SOLUTION!  
  
Holly: Please welcome...Professor Membrane! Again.  
  
Spooky: AHHHHHHHHH! REVENGE OF THE SCATTER PLOTS!  
  
(Professor Membrane appears next to Holly)  
  
Holly: And boo Eliza Thornberry!  
  
(Eliza comes riding in on an elephant. The elephant smashes through the wall and throws Eliza off)  
  
Holly: Well, thanks a lot for RUINING THE WALL!  
  
Spooky: A triangle has coordinates A (-2, -2), B (4, -2) and C (1,1). Its image after a dilation with center (0,0) and scale factor is 3/2 is figure A'B'C'. Give the coordinates of A'B'C', and the ratio of the areas of the figures A'B'C' and ABC!!! FIND THE COORDINATES DAMN IT!  
  
Holly: ...Professor, please choose your weapon!  
  
(THE showcase pops up. In it is: coffee mug, water bottle, and a stack of printer paper.)  
  
PM: Hmmm. Yes, no. What type of weapons ARE those?  
  
Holly: You think I choose them? **Points to Spooky** Math lady picks 'em.  
  
Spooky: IN A CERTAIN LITTER OF PUPPIES TWO PUPPIES COULD SEE OUT OF THE RIGHT EYE, THREE COULD SEE OUT OF THE LEFT EYE, EXACTLY FIVE COULD NOT SEE OUT OF THE RIGHT EYE, AND EXACTLY FOUR COULD NOT SEE OUT OF THE LEFT EYE. WHAT IS THE LEAST NUMBER OF PUPPIES IN THE LITTER?? Poor puppies.  
  
Holly: Just choose..  
  
PM: I'll have the coffee mug. Yes, the coffee mug.  
  
Holly: The coffee mug?  
  
PM: Yes, the coffee mug.  
  
Holly: -_- Begin the battle!  
  
(PM walks over to Eliza and hits her repeatedly with the coffee mug. Eliza screams in some animal language, but PM ignores her. He finally beats Eliza until she faints, and then sticks the coffee mug down her throat. Eliza gags and chokes, then dies)  
  
Holly: Finally. Thank you PM. got anything to say Spooky?  
  
Spooky: A LINE HAS A NONZERO SLOPE EQUAL TO TWICE THE X-INTERCEPT AND HALF THE Y-INTERCEPT. WHAT IS ITS EQUATION IS SLOPE-INTERCEPT FORM???? TEEEEEELLLLLLLLL ME!  
  
Holly: I guess not. -_- Bye PM!  
  
PM: **robot arms come out of the walls and throw PM out of the building**  
  
Holly: **elephant runs by her** Is that elephant still here? **throws fire at elephant and it catches on fire, then dies. **  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay... I'm gonna end this fic with the death of Herb Scannell. Is that how you spell his name? Oh well, who cares.  
  
Anyway, I want some people to help, so please send in this form  
  
Name:  
  
Weapon:  
  
Gender:  
  
Why you would like to kill Herb Scanell:  
  
Clothing:  
  
Yeah. I'd appreciate it if you'd log in, but you don't have too. I wonder how many people will reply to that. -_-  
  
Evil Ducky, you'd really help me? THANK YOU! IM ME OR SOMETHING! Yeah... 


	14. Waffles taste goodYeah

Spooky: You're either American or you're wrong! (A/n: I don't agree with that. In fact, I'd love to be Canadian. ^-^)  
  
Holly: Oh that's the spirit. This is how we get all these terrorists. Are you a republican?  
  
Spooky: Well, republicans don't give a damn about the people and are always talking about war or the always failing economy, and then democrats just care about the land and the people, but the economy could be getting worse, but they'll just spend more money...Aw, screw the government. The U.S.A is gonna fail one day.  
  
Holly: -_- that's patriotic.  
  
Spooky: Yes. Yes I know.  
  
Holly: How did we get to politics?  
  
Spooky: You think I know?  
  
Holly: No, I was just hoping.  
  
Spooky: I know who is gonna be here! **gets on telephone. Says stuff like 'Uh huh' 'yeah' 'I KNOW!' and hangs up**  
  
Holly: Do people always have to say crap like that on the phone?  
  
Spooky: Please welcome KEEF!  
  
(Keef runs in screaming 'Zim!')  
  
Spooky: You know, for English I had to write a fractured fairy tale, and I chose the three little pigs. I made it into a parody and Gaz, Dib, and Keef were there. Keef built his house out of waffles. **Nods head**  
  
Holly: Riiiiiiiight.  
  
Keef: Where's Zim?  
  
Holly: Zim?  
  
Keef: Yeah! She said he'd be here! **Points to Spooky and she grins**  
  
Spooky: You can see Zim right after the show, 'kay? You just gotta kill Otto Rocket first.  
  
Holly: I thought you killed Rocket Power already.  
  
Spooky: Ah, I didn't kill him, the shark did.  
  
Holly: He drowned in the shark's guts! -_-  
  
Spooky: I KNOW! Cool, huh?  
  
Holly:...  
  
Spooky: Here he is, the worst surfer in Ocean Shooooooooooores!  
  
(Otto Rocket comes skateboarding in through the door)  
  
Otto: DUDE, you got my title wrong!  
  
Spooky: How could I? You ARE the worst surfer, skate boarder, snow boarder, hockey player, skater, swimmer, moviemaker, friend, brother, and kickball player in Ocean Shores. Did I miss a sport?  
  
Otto: I'm the worst in the universe!  
  
Holly: You're proud of this?  
  
Otto: YEAH DUDE!  
  
Holly: Whatever..  
  
Spooky: Keef! Choose your weapon!  
  
(THE showcase pops up. In it is: a box of waffles, bacon, and giant ham)  
  
Keef: WAFFLES!  
  
Spooky: really?  
  
Keef: **nods head** Mmm hmm!  
  
Spooky: 'kay!  
  
(Keef and Otto go to the arena. Actually, Otto surfs over there, which is impossible, but he did it anyway. Keef ripped open the box of waffles and took two out. He ate one-)  
  
Spooky: EW!  
  
(And walked up to Otto screaming 'Hey ya buddy!' and tackling him. He was holding a waffle when he ran and it hit Otto and the crotch. Otto fell to his knees and Keef tried to help him get up, but he only made it worse when he jumped on Otto's back. )  
  
Spooky: Why would he do that?  
  
Holly: I dunno. I don't really care either...  
  
(Otto's spine broke, and it he died.)  
  
Spooky: **rolling around on the ground 'cause she thought the death was so twisted and she is gonna explode with laughter**  
  
Holly: What was so funny about that?  
  
Spooky: **gets up and dusts herself off. She laughs** Um, nothing. **Laughs**  
  
Keef: Can I see Zim now? Huh, HUH?  
  
Spooky: **giggles** Yeah **snickers** Sure.  
  
(MEANWHILE...at Zim's house.)  
  
Zim: And this is my new plan for Earth's doomed...DOOM!  
  
Keef: **appears out of nowhere, runs up to Zim and hugs him**  
  
Zim: EEK! Filthy human! Get off the mighty ZIM! **Kicks Keef off** How did you get here?  
  
Keef: Spooky dropped me off.  
  
Zim: SPOOKY! I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!  
  
(Camera shows the roof, but you can hear Zim and Keef talking)  
  
Keef: Hey, what is this piece of paper that says "Earth's doomed DOOM" on it? Is it directions to the circus? Huh?  
  
Zim: Uh, yeah.  
  
Keef: COOL! I GOTTA GO TO THE CIRCUS NOW, SO I'M GONNA USE THIS MAP! SEE YA ZIM!  
  
(You can see Keef running out of Zim's house)  
  
Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(Back to Holly and Spooky)  
  
Holly: How many enemies do you have now?  
  
Spooky: I think...10.  
  
Holly: HA ha!  
  
Spooky: Aw, go to hell!  
  
Holly: I'm not going to hell, but you are!  
  
Spooky: Why? I haven't done anything wrong!  
  
Holly: I have my ways.  
  
Spooky: **like Mr. Burns** Excellent.  
  
Holly: That's bad.  
  
Spooky: Oh.  
  
*  
  
A/n: Look, I mean no disrespect to Republicans, Democrats, or Canadians. My mom is a Democrat, and my dad is a Republican. So basically I'm insulting them. HA! REVENGE! Don't ask.. But I do think the U.S.A will fail one day.Maybe not in my generation, or the next, but it will. Of course, I think everything is doomed so...My thoughts really don't matter. Don't flame me because of that stuff though. If you disagree, fine! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!  
  
. 


	15. 15!

if you are lost in your way  
  
deep in an awesome story  
  
don't be in doubt and stray  
  
cling to your lonesome folly  
  
now you're too close to the pain  
  
let all the rain go further  
  
come back and kiss me in vain  
  
mother oh do not bother  
  
hear the chorus of pain  
  
taking you back to proper ways  
  
it's so easy to find  
  
if you could remind me  
  
now you are lost in your way  
  
deep in an awesome story  
  
so I will find you again  
  
kiss you for lonesome folly  
  
if you are near to the dark  
  
I will tell you 'bout the sun  
  
you are here, no escape  
  
from my visions of the world  
  
you will cry all alone  
  
but it does not mean a thing to me  
  
knowing the song I will sing  
  
till the darkness comes to sleep  
  
come to me, I will tell  
  
'bout the secret of the sun  
  
it's in you, not in me  
  
but it does not mean a thing to you  
  
the sun is in your eyes  
  
the sun is in your ears  
  
I hope you see the sun  
  
someday in the darkness  
  
the sun is in your eyes  
  
the sun is in your ears  
  
but you can't see the sun  
  
ever in the darkness  
  
it does not much matter to me  
  
eien sagasu kimi wa utsuri na yumemi hito  
  
uwaki na yume ni sugari anata wa doko e yuku  
  
tasogare hiraku kagi wo sagashite tsugi no kage  
  
todokanai mama naita watashi wa doko e yuku 


End file.
